Comment enlever la Marque?
by Hiromichi
Summary: Drago/Harry Yaoi OS. Voldemort a disparut, mais pas la Marque des Ténèbres, nos deux tourtereaux vont donc chercher une solution, mais pas des plus douces. Gore je crois.


**Disclamer:** Harry potter ne m'appartient pas, et Drago non plus ainsi que les apparition des autres ^.^

**AUTRE:** Hum que dire pour ce One Shot, encore un qui sort de ma cervelle?? nan en le lisant on s'en rend bien compte, bon, je précise aussi que c'est pas un OS pur guimauve, je dirais même un peu sadique. Hum je souhaite aussi précisez qu'aucun des acteurs n'a été blesser pendant le tournage... ok je me tais, enfin bon, je me suis un peu lâcher pour celui là. Je ne vais pas vous demandez de reviews, car si il vous plait vraiment vous en mettrez un s'en même y penser. Alors donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien et vous laisse maintenant le lire.

* * *

**ONE SHOT  
**

Les gens sont heureux et triste pourquoi ce double sentiment tout aussi compatible que de l'eau et de l'électricité?  
La première raison est la victoire, la victoire qui soulage, qui rend heureux, qui donne l'envie de penser que demain le soleil sera plus haut et plus chaud.  
La deuxième raison est plus simple, la tristesse de perdre un être ou plusieurs, pour oublier qu'une solution oublier les souvenirs en les gardant tout de même au fond du cœur.

Le Survivant a donc terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pas en toute simplicité. Mais ce fameux jour de juin, Harry apprit que Drago n'était pas un Mangemort comme les autres, il était seulement comme son parrain, Severus Rogue, un agent double bien que lui aussi est une marque des ténèbres.

Alors donc, la face de serpent est morte, beaucoup de Mangemort aussi, et sous la surprise de tout le monde et d'en premier lieu Ginny, Harry et Drago se voyaient déjà avant la bataille final, sous certains autres angles.

Oui Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble secrètement depuis un bout de temps, même si Harry savait qu'il était Mangemort, il était amoureux, et même la marque sur le bras de son congénère n'avait pus l'en dissuader. Il fut donc heureux et surpris lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, le fait que Drago était dans son camp enlevé un poids de son cœur, celui de se battre contre l'homme qu'il aime, même si après ce jour il lui avait fait un peu la gueule de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

Ils s'étaient tout de même retrouver avec bonheur lorsque Drago entra en trombe chez les Weasley sous le regard surpris de tous autour de la table à manger, il avait prit Harry par le bras avec amour et délicatesse, mais avec tout de même une touche de dureté. Il l'avait donc prit par le bras et avait transplaner devant un petit habitacle au milieu d'une clairière où sur le côté couler une petite rivière claire et laissant naitre des clapotis de l'eau une mélodie enchanteresse.

Drago s'était exclamé sans une once de plaisanterie:

- HARRY, soit tu m'épouses de suite et tu vies avec moi dans cette maison, soit tu m'abandonnes et me fait la gueule alors je disparaitrai de ta vie.

Au coin des yeux d'Harry étaient nait de mince larmes de joies, et celui-ci sauta en le faisant se renverser dans les bras de son amant.

Ils avaient alors vécu six bon mois dans cette maison, heureux et amoureux. Mais un bon soir après un acte très sensuel et sportif des deux. Harry couchait au côté de son bel ange regardant tout les deux le plafond de leur chez soi, prit une voix sérieuse et parla:

- Drago, comment se fait-il que la marque ne s'efface pas??

En disant ses mots, il prit dans sa main le poignet gauche de son amant.

- Je ne sais pas, les recherches n'avancent pas, bien que Jedusor soit mort, les marques, toutes les marques sont encore visibles à nos bras, comme pour nous lancer une malédiction qui restera.

Il commença alors à resserrer ses poings.

- Calmes toi..... Dis moi, tu ne m'as jamais dis comment on la recevait cette marque, raconte.

Harry s'était tourné vers son amour posant sa main gauche sur le torse en sueur du blondinet, laissant sa main droite fermement accrocher à la main de son demi.

- Hum, ça fait très mal, il faut prononcer sans crainte qu'on le suivra même s'il faut mourir, dire d'autres choses du genre ce qu'on pense des Sang-de-Bourbe. il sonde un peu notre âme, du peu qu'on en est au moins, puis avec une formule il pointe sa baguette vers le bras.....

Il serra les dents en mettant sa main droite sur ses yeux..

- Il fait glisser un serpent ensorceler dans le bras qui celui-ci se ballade autour de la tête de mort. C'est pour ça la douleur lorsqu'il nous appelle, c'est comme si la bestiole nous mordait dans la chair.  
- Drago?? Si tu veux demain on essayera de te l'enlever .

Il enleva sa main de ses yeux regarda profondément les yeux vert de son conjoint, sourit d'un sourire critique, et lui répondit d'un ton presque sadique.

- Intéressante idée.

Le lendemain, Harry fut levé le premier, il se changea d'habit ample et souple, puis descendit les escaliers prendre un petit déjeuner, quel était ce sentiment, l'idée d'essayer de faire disparaitre cette marque fit naitre dans le creux de son ventre un sentiment émoustillant, il se demandait que faire, cette envie était déjà apparue dans les années d'avant, bien qu'il avait essayé d'éviter de la faire naitre de lui même, là c'était trop tentant, il se rappela les fois, toutes les fois, où il avait frôler d'un millimètre la mort, ainsi que la mort de Sirius et de quelques une des ses amis, la fois aussi où pour la première fois il l'avait fait avec Drago. La meilleur fois avait été lorsque Voldemort l'avait torturé, "tué".

Il sirotait son café, le regard plongeant dans l'herbe, ne pensant à rien, il sentit alors les bras chaud de Drago lui entourer les omoplates en posant sa tête contre la sienne appuyer contre son épaule.

- Alors prêt mon cœur, mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas être de tout repos.  
- Plus que jamais

Répondit le brun en embrassant le blond. Tendit que celui-ci se redressa et s'étira. Il se leva lui aussi.

- Mais on fait ça comment??  
- J'ai préparé une pièce hier soir lorsque tu t'es endormis.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Harry lui fit par d'un sourire étincelant, alors que le blond lui pris la main en le tirant vers la cave. Il l'entraina au fond de celle-ci et prononça une formule vers un des murs. Une porte en métal blinder fit alors son apparition. Drago transforma son doigts en clé pour l'ouvrir.  
Rectangulaire, blanche avec plein d'instruments et d'ustensiles tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres., des chaines. Cela fit plus penser à une salle de torture.

Mais la décoration ne fit que faire naitre un sourire des plus étrange sur les lèvres de notre petit Potter.

- Très intéressant. Dit-il découvrant les objets.  
- Harry?? Accroche moi aux chaines si jamais c'est douloureux.  
- Bien volontiers. Répondit Harry un regard accrocher d'un sourire qui faisait envie notre petit "ange".

Il l'accrocha alors contre le mur, d'une façon assez équivoque, celle que dans cette position le blond faisait grandement effet au Survivant. De son doigt, il touchait les courbe de son amant bien que son teeshirt et léger pull faisaient barrière.

- As-tu déjà essayer ... hum..... de t'enlever le morceau de peau là où est la marque??  
- Me prends tu pour un débutant mon cher?? Bien sur, cette idée est si simple.

Hum ils se regardaient les deux dans les yeux. Des sourires naissaient à chaque proposition de l'un et l'autre.

- T'as ton déjà couper bras???  
- Non, mais je pense que tu voudrais être le premier à essayer??  
- Comment as-tu deviné, c'est une proposition très alléchante sais-tu.

Il s'éloigna alors de la contemplation de son amant et se tourna vers les ustensiles.

- Que veux tu pour l'incision??  
- Quelques choses de crocheter, quelques choses qui arrache. Un sourire très malsain se prolonger sur leur bouche respective.

Harry attrapa le manche d'une genre de scie étincelante. Il fit couler dessus de l'alcool pour que la blessure ne s'infecte pas. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre la table. Drago le regardait avec une envie sans précision. Harry sans prévenir fonça sur le jeune blond qui fut d'abord surprit, mais ne bronche pas un instant lorsqu'en enfonçant la lame dans son épaule Harry posa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui fit d'autant plus oublier la "douleur".

D'une main, Harry sciait l'épaule gauche, l'autre s'appuyait le torse de son amant alors que leur bouche s'enflammer sous le plaisir de torturer et de la torture, surtout du fait que c'était la personne qu'ils aimaient qui s'occuper de ce plaisir.

Lorsque la scie toucha l'os, Harry libéra sa deuxième main pour aider la première en forçant un peu jusqu'à que ça cède. Les murs blancs commençaient à se faire repeindre de la couleur si belle, et si angoissant du sang.  
Il lâcha alors les lèvres du souffrant pour attraper avec ses lèvres un morceau de l'épaule ouverte en deux, Drago laissa échapper un lourd grognement de plaisir et de douleur. Harry absorba quelques centilitre de l'essence vital du blond pour ensuite prononcé une formule faisant instantanément arrêter le sans de couler la où il était déjà passer avec sa scie, qui elle encore sanglante fit couler de ce liquide sur l'avant bras musclé du brun.

Il continua alors la descente de son arme sur le bras blanc tacher de la couleur superbe du sang. Drago ne pouvait plus se retenir malgré les embrassades d'Harry de gémir, ce qui aux oreilles d'Harry revenait à des chants de sirènes. Drago lui malgré l'atrocité de la douleur se sentait bien, il adorait le visage bordait de plaisir d'Harry tout en se sentant bien.

Harry arrivait maintenant à descendre, à scier d'une seule main, il remit alors sa main de libre sous le teeshirt de Drago qui au milieu de ses cris gémissaient de bonheurs  
Puis, il descendit sa main alors vers le bas du corps de Drago qui gesticulait sous l'effet de de la descente de la scie.  
Sa main fit arrêter l'autre de bouger, il put alors glisser sans soucis sa main dans le pantalon de l'ange.

Le fait d'avoir couper le bras, le serpent pus alors s'en échapper pour enfin mourir sous la semelle du brun qui ne faisait même plus attention à la marque, il entrainait juste son amant dans une danse langoureuse d'amour sadique et masochiste.

Avant que Drago ne se vide de son sang, Harry avait après l'acte jeté un sort pour refermer la plaie et que le bras se recoud ainsi que les ligaments et autres ainsi que l'os se ressoude.  
Drago hurlait cette fois, Harry souriait quand même, il aimait entendre sa voix, de cette façon, elle était encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude.

Ils laissèrent comme ceci la salle si jamais ils voudraient re tenter l'expérience quelque peu suicidaire mais tout de même intéressante.


End file.
